Have A Little Fun
by Sammysaurus95
Summary: Finishing up work at QC and before heading to the foundry Felicity finds something to amuse herself and her boys. Fluffy. Possibly multi-chapter. Rating might change if I add more chapters. Olicity!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! So I'm new to writing fanfic and I really wanted to give it a whirl. I adore writing and have read a _lot_ of stories on this site already. ****I hope you guys enjoy! Just a warning, Felicity may be slightly OOC.**

**Disclaimer: If you know it, it's not mine. All credit goes to DC, CW, Arrow, and the song's artists.**

* * *

Humming to herself quietly, Felicity scoured the internet for the perfect dress. Well actually, the newest perfect dress in a long line of beautiful dresses. Being the EA to the CEO of a Fortune 500 company sure has its perks!

She knows she really shouldn't be doing this in company time, but between that and their nightly work she didn't have much time to herself these days. Not that she was complaining! Well maybe she was a little – would it kill Oliver to let her have a day to relax in her pjs with Game of Thrones? Okay it probably would, but that's not the point!

Ugh! She has to get out more! Unfortunately the closest she got to that these days were galas, fundraisers and whatever other company requirements the PR department throws their way.

Glancing through the glass wall between their offices, Felicity could see Oliver was trying to understand the reports she had given him earlier. She's not even sure he realises how lucky he is to have her – she spends any "free" time pouring over the ridiculously long reports and types up a short version for him to look at and base his decisions from. He picks that moment to look up at her with some emotion in his eyes she can't place, so before she could try to – and hopefully before her embarrassment at being caught staring shows – she busies herself once more.

Checking what exactly the fancy party is for this time, she realises it's THE annual company gala. A party for all the employees at QC and the investors to enjoy and try to relax – complete with an open bar. Thank the great God Google!

As soon as she re-opens the shopping tab, she finds the one. Extremely classy and elegant in one way, yet one she knows will fit her body like a second skin and be sexy. Not that she's trying to impress anyone. Nope. Not even a certain blonde-haired, blue-eyed, beautiful billionaire she's had a little more than a crush on since he first visited her cubicle.

Quickly thinking of all her accessories she knows exactly what she'll wear with the dress, and is pleased to see it'll be delivered in two days – the day before the gala Saturday night. At least she'll get the chance to try it on!

Since she was on top of her work for at least the next week (what? She likes to be prepared) she checked the building's security cameras and finds that she, Oliver and Diggle were the only ones left in the building. Well, she's waiting for Oliver to finish anyways as Digg gave them both a lift in, so she decides to open YouTube.

Quickly finding her playlist and playing new fave "Problem" she skips over to Diggle and starts dancing with him.

She already decided a long time ago that Diggle was like her older brother she never knew she wanted. He was so caring and carefree that she didn't have a hard time having a laugh or cry with him. Recently they started going clubbing every other week so he's seen her in every state she could possibly think of.

"Woo Smoak, you got some moves girl!" Digg said while playfully slapping her ass.

Laughing, she replied "you know how I love to twerk, Digg! Gets me all excited!". God isn't it good she's like her brother when her mouth runs away from her?

Oliver looks up from his piles of confusing reports and sees Felicity and Digg dancing like they're in a club. Only Felicity could make those crazy rave-type jumps and ass shakes look that sexy while in a pencil skirt and blouse.

He finds it very hard to look away from her, she had him so wrapped around her little finger and she didn't even know it. She captivated him more than any girl – woman – ever had, even more than either Lance sister.

He loves seeing her so carefree, even though they're in the QC offices and she's normally so professional. Oliver sees her laugh, pulls her hairband out and proceeds to do something akin to a head bang that when she straightens herself out and runs a hand through her hair she looks more gorgeous than before. The bright red lipstick and slight flush, combined with her slightly messy hair makes Oliver's mind wonder what she'd look like after a night (or day) of pleasuring her. How her hair would be splayed over his pillows. How soft her hair would feel if he gently grabbed it to kiss her. How her flush would run right across her milky skin, down to her breasts. How he'd love to see her under all those clothes. How- he shook his head. No. He couldn't go down this path. Not with Felicity, his girl-Friday.

For starters he's not even sure how she feels about him. What if he tried to make a move but she turned down his offers? He doesn't think his heart could take it, because sometime between a bullet-ridden laptop, a family of secrets and a burning city he fell madly in love with Miss Felicity Smoak. Oliver knew he was done for, he'd never move past her now, but another reason he hasn't made any move is his absolute need for her safety. Safety from Starling City's elite, from its criminals, from the gossip rags and – most importantly – from himself.

He hears the music change to a song he remembers from before the island – he'd forgotten all about it actually, forgotten just how dirty "Turn Me On" was and wondered why Felicity had it… Inappropriate thoughts started bubbling in Oliver's mind before he stopped them.

Then he sees Felicity's dancing, watches how her whole body moved with the music and even did a little salsa with Diggle. Oliver would forever be jealous of his friend's easy relationship with the woman of his dreams.

Felicity spots him staring. If she wasn't mistaken, she'd say his eyes looked darker and more intense, sending shivers down her spine. She knows she probably shouldn't have chosen this playlist, but she just couldn't resist.

The music changes again, and she remembers exactly what was going through her mind when she made the playlist. Xtina may have been her favourite singer when she was younger, but "Dirrty" was made for girls after a guy.

"Omg this is my jam!" she supposedly innocently squeals, knowing the reaction she normally got from this song.

Diggle, the wonderful man he is, wordlessly agreed to be her dance partner with this. Bouncing up and down with a hand firmly spread on his chest.

"You know, it's a good job Lyla loves you already or she'd think you were trying to steal her man!" Digg offered up.

Giggling, Felicity replied "fine, I'll just have to see if our green friend over here wants to join me. Lord only knows how stressed he is".

The only reply from Diggle she got was a snicker and a knowing look with a gleam in his eye.

Oliver heard their little conversation and tried to look busy, but he had no idea what the report brief said anymore and the only thing open on his computer was a blank Google page. He felt like a 12 year old being caught with his hands down his pants.

Felicity playfully strutted in, making sure to shimmy her hips whilst walking, and perched herself on the edge of his desk – legs towards him. Oliver tried to hide his sharp intake of breath and gulp as she playfully (but oh so sexily) flipped her already-wild hair to one side. He was so toast.

"So I know you're being a stress-head, and we have to go to the foundry so you can arrow up all the bad guys… BUT come dance with me and Digg first!" Felicity said in the most convincing voice she had.

"Keep me out of this, man!" they heard Digg calling.

"Aww, I thought you guys had a great bromance going on though! With all the serious feelings talks and what not" she replied, seemingly put off and pouting.

"Well I do love Oliver, but I think Lyla would kill me if I left her for him. Sorry pretty boy!" he laughed back, obviously enjoying the metaphorical hole Oliver was burning through him.

"So, dance with me? Pretty please?" When Felicity did her (ridiculously adorable) puppy eyes, Oliver melted a little.

Hoping to ooze some semblance of charm, he smirked and said "I think that's acceptable, Miss Smoak."

She visibly lit up at that, and all but dragged up out of his door just as the song changed again. She smiled to herself as the Eastern-based melody of "Dip It Low" filled her speakers. Shaking her hips to the beat while pulling her boss she suddenly stopped, turned around and discarded his suit jacket as gracefully as possible.

By this point, Digg had decided to go call Lyla, not wanting to interrupt the should-be private moment of his two best friends.

Felicity at this point decided to show off some skills she picked up when she was a gymnast through high school and college. Grabbing a hold of Oliver's tie, she twirled under it, then did the splits while feeding the tie through her hand so she wouldn't pull him down with her.

Oliver was really struggling with finding the "Oliver Queen charm" he normally used on women. He was finding it hard to not have her right then and there, if he was being completely honest with himself. He was sure he actually gulped loudly too.

Mustering all his will power, he tried for a smirk and offered his hand to Felicity to pull her up. But as soon as she was up, she turned her back to him and placed his hands on her waist. Seeing as its Felicity it could easily be that she was innocently dancing and enjoying herself, but then her ass ground against him for a few seconds. It was so quick that he was questioning whether it really happened or not but then she did it again.

Felicity knew there was a reason she loved this song, it brought out the side of her she very rarely got to show anymore. So much so that she accidentally ground herself against Oliver. Woops! But she heard the very quiet intake of breath for him then decided to do it again and make it seem just as innocent.

"Come on, Oliver! Lighten up and have fun, even just for a few minutes. It always sets the right mood for the rest of the day. I mean these songs do sort of set a sexy mood… Not that I'm saying I want any sex with you. I mean I'm sure you're really good at it, you have had it plenty before and gossip rags can't always be wrong, right? But I'm not saying I-"

"_Fe-li-ci-ty_" Oliver drawled out, stopping her mid-babble which really wasn't helping his current feelings towards the blonde in front of him.

"Sorry, thank you… But my point was to let loose, stop being so rigid and controlling all the time. If anyone deserves some down-time it's you."

Just as Oliver was about to reply, Diggle came back.

"Guys, don't wanna be a killjoy or anything but we should probably head to the foundry now if you're wanting to hunt someone or patrol tonight and still get sleep." Digg chips in. And how he hated having to break up the moment between his friends.

As much as he loves them, and he does. They're family to him now. He really wishes they got their act together and _got_ together, because this little dance was just creating more and more tension.

Diggle watches them put their selves back to a respectable manor. Felicity shuts down her computer and Oliver gathers all his paperwork together for tomorrow.

Whilst walking down to the parking garage, Diggle wonders how two of the smartest people he knows could be so blind, he'll never know.

* * *

**A/N 2: Okay so what did you guys think? I'd love a review, let me know anything that you think needs working on - all the help I get will be greatly appreciated! I also don't have a beta right now so if there are a ton of mistakes try not to be too harsh please!**

**Songs used: Problem - Ariana Grande; Turn Me On - Kevin Lyttle; Dirrty - Christina Aguilera; Dip It Low - Christina Milian**

**I'm thinking of turning this into a multi-chapter fic, so let me know what you think? Thanks!~ 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again! So I ended up deciding this is definitely going to be multi-chapter. Not sure how long it will be since I don't plan the chapters, I just let the characters tell me what they want. Also will probably update as often as possible.**

**Just a little heads up, I am adding other characters in and they get a brief mention at the end. Tommy didn't die! So it is officially AU. And I'm setting this about a year after Slade, with Thea back and Sara popping in. So enjoy and see you at the end!**

**Disclaimer: If you recognise it, it's not mine. All rights go to the wonderful people at CW, DC and The Arrow.**

* * *

As soon as she woke up, Felicity thought she may have been swallowed by a cloud. Or a marshmallow. And honestly, she wouldn't care if she had been with how warm and cosy everything felt.

That was the moment she gained full consciousness and realised - a little too late - that there was a possibility she wasn't in her own bed. Shit.

Scrambling through the covers to reach the bedside table for her glasses, she quickly put them on and scanned the room like she saw they did in the movies. So she's paranoid, sue her! Automatically noticing just how _big_ the room was - she could fit half her house in here! - she realised she was in her boss' house, with a high possibility of being in his bed. Did she already say "shit"?

Quickly trying to remember just what her last memory was, she remembers she was in the foundry still.

_**Flashback**_

_"Felicity, there's nothing out here tonight the Arrow needs to sort out. I'm heading back" Oliver's voice could be heard through the comms._

_Sure enough, it had been an awfully slow night. If it weren't for her having a bit of fun earlier she would probably have rambled a hell of a lot more all night. And wouldn't that be just delightful? Instead, she'd been humming some songs all night and having a little wiggle in her seat._

_Digg decided a couple hours earlier to head home, Lyla had cravings for spicy food so him being the doting dad-to-be left to supply her with Thai food. Felicity stayed mostly for Oliver - though she'll never admit it, her favourite part of their night was when he came back, came home. She claimed she wanted to get some searches up and check if anyone else has decided escaping prison was a good idea._

_"Okay, be safe! Please try to not run into trouble again like last night" Felicity pleads, remembering the extra scar from a blade he'd came back with yesterday._

_Lightly chuckling down the line, she could hear his smirk with his reply "aww you suck all the fun out of everything Fe-li-ci-ty". Why did her name always have to sound like a damn prayer and seduction every time he said it? Stupid billionaires with their stupid abs and charm._

_She decided against replying and continued with her research. Yawning and slightly stretching she reached for her coffee cup and found - sadly - she'd drank it all. Why is the coffee always gone? Resting her head on her arm for a minute, she closed her eyes and daydreamed about coffee. So she has an addiction, you would too if your boss was a leather-clad vigilante who's number one hobby was patrolling the streets in the early hours of the morning and still expect you to be at work for 8am!_

_**End of flashback**_

So she fell asleep next to her babies while literally dreaming about coffee. Great, Smoak, you've really outdone yourself!

Before she could even think to look for her tablet, a gentle knock came from her door. Glancing down at herself she finds she's not in her own clothes, but an Oliver-scented t-shirt too big on her. Deciding it's better to hide under the blankets than get up, she calls "uhm yes? Hi... Hello... Come in?" She hopes it's not Oliver. She hopes it is Oliver.

"Hey sleeping beauty, I got Raisa to make up a tray of food for you. Figured you might be hungry." Oliver slowly walks through the door when he hears her allow him entry. He thinks she's the most beautiful thing he's seen in his life, what with her hair a tangled mess on her head, her glasses propped haphazardly on her nose and just the image of her awake in his bed. He honestly thinks he could get used to that sight every morning, but quickly pushes that thought out of his mind when he sees her eyes searching the tray – probably for caffeine.

"Don't worry, I got your coffee" Oliver smirked at her reaction – her face a mix of relief and confusion – as she grabs hurriedly for her precious coffee.

"Mmm hello beautiful" She says, punctuating the end of the sentence with a sip and an appreciative moan.

"Shall I leave you two alone?" Oliver tries for cheeky playfulness, trying to not let it show how much that moan affected him. If that's how she sounds with coffee… No. Don't.

"Haha, you're so funny aren't you?" He nods, keeping his eyes on hers. "Well by all means, judge me while standing and staring at me. You know that's kind of creepy right? I mean, I'm not calling you a creep… Even if you have yet to take your eyes off me. Or explain to me what I'm doing in your bed looking like we had sexy times… Which I hope we haven't. Not to say I don't want to do that with you because I've imagined this situation in different ways before… I said not imagined, right? Please stop me! Why does my brain always jump to sex? See-"

"Fe-li-ci-ty" Oliver drawled out, placing a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. She wonders when he managed to get so close – probably while she was telling him she wants to sleep with him.

"Oh you do, do you?" Oliver asked, a twinkle of amusement in his eyes and a slight upturn of his lips. Oh god, she hasn't has she?

"I said that aloud didn't I?" She blushed a pretty shade of red – even more so than she already was – before dropping her head into her bed sheet covered hand, making sure not to spill the coffee.

As much as Oliver enjoyed teasing Felicity, he thought he ought to tell her why he brought her home. "By the time I got back to the foundry, you were already asleep in front of the computers. I tried to wake you up, but you're a very heavy sleeper! I tried finding your house keys so I could take you home but your bag is a confusing place to be" She raised an eyebrow at that. "So I thought it would be easier to bring you here" He shrugged. He felt very light having her there, which was an absolute miracle. He can't honestly remember the last time he felt so light and relaxed, even if it was at the expense of his partner.

The relaxed atmosphere didn't go unnoticed by Felicity. As much as she wanted to comment on and question it, she didn't. She never gets to see Oliver be so calm. Sure, her and Diggle probably know him better than anyone, and get to see the real Oliver often, but he was a pretty stressed person who tended to put the blame on himself for everything. She's pretty sure he even blames himself for global warming somehow. So instead, she eyes up the breakfast tray he placed next to her tablet and he soon gets the hint.

"After something, Miss Smoak?" He smiled at her. Genuinely smiled – her favourite smile.

"Well food would be great right now! And could you pass my tablet? It's too far away from me" she pouts, hoping to keep up the light mood even though what she just said was completely true.

Gracefully standing up, Oliver made his way over to the requested items and placed them in front of his dishevelled partner. Starting to turn to leave, he feels Felicity grasp his hand, successfully stopping him.

"Could you stay for a bit please? My brain is still catching up and I also want to know about the whole clothes thing…" Felicity blushed more. She seemed to be doing a lot of that!

"Sure." He smiled again. Maybe the blushing wasn't so bad as long as he kept smiling like that. "Oh and Raisa saw me bring you in, she thought you'd be more comfortable out of your normal clothes, but Thea was asleep so she put you in one of my t-shirts. Your clothes are on the radiator in the bathroom but Thea is more than happy to lend you some of hers."

She felt a little more comfortable knowing Oliver didn't do it, even if he has saw girls in much worse states wearing a lot less than her! She'd have to find Raisa and thank her whenever she got out of the incredibly comfy bed.

While she ate, they talked about plans for the rest of the day. They both had it off since the PR team thinks they need to prepare for the gala, so they could pretend for a few hours like life is normal. Oliver knew he had to get up and leave her, try to put some distance between their ever-growing closeness, but he found he couldn't – or maybe he didn't want to. Either way, he seemed to be falling head first with no signs of stopping. Since when was he such a sop, he thought.

"So me, Digg, Sara and Roy are going out Saturday after the gala… We might be meeting Thea and Tommy too. You want to join us? I mean, I know you pretty much NEVER go out anymore, and never seem to want to with me and Digg, BUT it'll be a laugh! We'll probably end up back at Verdant anyways. I just think you need to loosen up a bit. I mean no one else broods as much as you, or feels guilty about as much. Think about it at least okay?" When she sees him nodding to the ground, she grabs his hand and says "I mean it Oliver! If I have to go to the foundry, drag your ass upstairs and pour a shot down your throat I will."

Oliver's first thought is how she was dancing in the office yesterday with Digg, sober. How confident she seemed, knowing exactly what her body's limits were. He wants to test out just where those limits reach… Stop it, man! Maybe it'll be good to let loose with people he can call friends for a few hours.

"Okay sure, I'll think about it. Anything for you, Miss Smoak, naturally" he smirks in her direction.

"Hmm anything, huh? I'll hold you to that, Mr Queen" she beams back. Yup, definitely toast!

* * *

**A/N 2: So I hope you guys liked it! Not the way I wanted to go with this chapter initially, but there you go. Please remember I have no beta so be kind! I'm not sure how this fic will pan out just yet, it might stay light and fluffy but if you guys have any pointers or ideas please send them my way! I'd love to know.**

**Thanks for the support so far guys! What did you think?~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Here is the next chapter! I had a lot of ideas for this chapter, and it's kind of a filler one but I hope you enjoy it either way. See you at the end!**

**Disclaimer: You know it already? It's not mine! All rights go to the CW, DC and Arrow.**

* * *

By the time Friday night rolled around, Felicity felt exhausted; the past couple nights had been late ones. While they didn't have a great deal of trouble planned - because the _always_ planned the trouble – Digg's, Oliver's and even Roy's nightly patrols across the city turned up a lot.

If it wasn't a robbery it was drug dealing, if not that then it was perverts trying to rape women, Oliver actually barely protected one particular black-haired beauty who was already naked – swooping in and fighting the man until he was unconscious, even stuck around until Captain Lance got there to take her home. Obviously it made her happy that they were genuinely helping genuine people, but the late nights were like torture. She's actually starting to understand what people mean when they say "too much coffee unhealthy".

She'd had her dress delivered to the office, since she wasn't sure when she'd be home that day, and had been excited as soon as the courier came out the elevator. Unfortunately for her and her plans, she and Oliver had meetings most of the day with various board members and investors, so she never got a chance to take a peek. She tried to sneak out of lunch with Diggle and Oliver, but when they told her it was Big Belly Burger she just couldn't say no! She didn't want to risk her friends seeing her dress – or risk not eating until much later either.

"You ready to go?" Oliver's voice came out of nowhere. Well, she knew it wasn't nowhere but he did sneak up on her – again.

"Oh my god! Oliver! Bell – please!" Felicity managed to splutter out between breaths. She couldn't help it if his voice made her feel things she shouldn't, but it completely caught her off guard when he was in ninja mode.

Chuckling quietly, Oliver said "well I did call your name a few times already. Ready to go?"

Felicity checked the time while subconsciously nodding. Shit, 7pm already? She was wanting to go try her dress on before going to the foundry – so much for that! Who knew paperwork reviews would take so long?

*Ring ring* Felicity's phone started going before she could even start clearing her stuff away.

"Hello? Sara, hey! Yes I know we'll be there soon. We're about to head out – apparently paperwork caught my attention for the last 3 hours. How does that even- sorry. See yah!"

Felicity liked Sara. She didn't have a lot of girlfriends, and Sara was so different to her. But once they really talked they found they hardly stopped. It felt good to have someone other than Oliver and Digg to talk to, being the partner of a hero was hard work! Sara reminded her of her mum – someone who understands her but still tries to get her to change for the better. They both tried to get Felicity away from technology whenever they could, Sara had even started pushing her into random guys while they were off to see if they'd "hit it off" – Sara's words, not hers.

Confusion hit Oliver, "what did Sara want? Did something happen?" He found himself rolling his fingers and thumb – a habit he picked up from the island – while thinking the worst. Since when did Sara and Felicity get close enough to randomly call each other, he thought.

"Oh Sara just reminded me she's back in town and was at the foundry. She figured we'd already been there since we practically live there and all of me is filled with you. Not what I meant, I mean all my life is focused on you. Not that you're the centre of my life or anything, but I work with you and have stayed at your house and I'm just… Gonna… Stop. Yeah. Still Stopping." Deep breaths, Felicity, deep breaths she thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the foundry Sara decided she wanted to train with Felicity, forgetting that – even though they've trained together for the better part of a year when she's home – the boys never knew about it. Sara liked to keep Felicity up to date with her training, making sure she never fell behind or ate so much ice cream. She knew Oliver didn't approve. He liked to think he could keep Felicity inside a bubble and protect her from everything. But the truth was, in their line of work anything could happen – just look at what's already happened without training – and Sara sleeps much (okay a little) better knowing Felicity can protect herself a little.

"Hey Lissy, Ollie, excited for tomorrow?" Sara greeted them, trying to grab Felicity without the vigilante noticing.

"Yes… No… Kind of? Stressed a little, but it'll be nice to get out as our family." was Felicity's reply. Sara sensed something was off with her friend – after the life she's lead, she knows to trust her instincts – and made a mental note to ask.

Oliver had smiled and nodded to Sara as a greeting, then headed to the training mats to work out. Ever since he saw Felicity in his bed and shirt several fantasies plagued his mind. That on top of the already short skirts and heels that made her legs go on for days had him tense beyond belief. He found himself having cold showers more and more – not something he's proud of.

Today, the woman of his desires was wearing a white skater dress, red fitted blazer and red heels. How he wants to venture up the hem of her skirt, wrapping those long legs around him – heels included. He lo- really liked how she was such a colourful person, a shining beacon of hope in his too-dark world.

Diggle noisily cleared his throat behind Oliver, alerting him to the fact he was staring – yet again – at his radiant partner. Realising he was still in his suit, he went to change into sweats in their recently installed (per Felicity's request) bathroom – forgoing a shirt because he liked knowing she watched him.

When he reappeared, Felicity seemed to have quickly changed into workout clothes and was sparring with Sara. He never knew this happened, but knew it must be common as Felicity was beginning to match Sara's speed and agility. A twinge of lust shot through him at seeing her be so physical. When she had Sara beat at one point they giggled and kissed each other's cheeks – making him want her more but also feel jealous of Sara and wished they could swap places.

Felicity loved sparring with Sara. When she wasn't here, Felicity would spar with Diggle but it wasn't the same. When it's just the girls they managed to squeeze in a talk but also knew what was more and less painful for women.

"Looking good Felicity. I'm still waiting for the day you kick Oliver's butt" Diggle commented, coming up to the edge of the training mats as the girls grabbed some water. He knew Oliver could hear him over the clang of the salmon ladder and hoped he'd join in this particular conversation.

"Ha, you should know I don't necessarily need to use my body on Oliver for that" sighing, Felicity added "let's pretend that didn't sound dirty".

Sara heard Oliver falter just slightly at that. She thought maybe he was realising his feelings for the other blonde? Glancing over to Diggle, she saw he was thinking the same thing. Silently they told each other they both needed a kick to see what's in front of them.

"You don't change, do you Lis?" Sara asked, admiration heavily coating her voice. She had missed her friend. She's happy with her choice to return to the League with Nyssa but it's good to kick back at home with her family.

"I try, I guess? It looks like another slow night Oliver so if it's okay with you I'm going head home early tonight. Obviously not right now! I have to see to my babies and catch up with Sara!" At that everyone raised an eyebrow at Felicity. "Wow… Did you just question me in sync?"

Sara quickly checks the time and realises she's late to meet up with her dad and Laurel. As much as she loves her family, Team Arrow (as Felicity insists on calling it) is much easier being around since she doesn't have to pretend to be all put together all the time or have all the answers. It was nice to get to be herself with people who care. She had an idea before she left though, and called Diggle over.

In the far end of the foundry, Digg quietly said "what's up Sara?"

"You see it too right? Ollie and Lissy, that is." Sara replied in the same hushed tone. She wanted another outside opinion on it first before she formulated a plan for the gala.

"See it? I have to put up with it! Them two sure love dancing around feelings and any important conversations." Digg stated, Sara noted he sounded exasperated with the whole act and she can't really blame him.

"So bets on, how long do you think it'll take for them to finally admit their feelings?" Sara knew she shouldn't bet on the lives of two of her closest friends, but she just couldn't resist. Maybe the old Sara is still here somewhere.

"What am I missing? You have a plan for tomorrow don't you?" Digg heard the slight giddiness in Sara's voice, and apparently correctly assumed she was going to give them the ass-kicking they needed.

Felicity was busy trying to hack into some federal database when the pair returned – Oliver had now moved to the dummies and giving them the beating of a lifetime. Sara went to give Felicity a quick hug goodbye and accidentally startled her from her "in the zone" mode.

"Oh goodness! Do you need a bell too, Sara? I'm getting one for Oliver. Like for his neck or something to let me know he's here not as some kinky sex slave or – oh my god! Stop me anytime Sara!" The other girl simply laughed at her friend's embarrassment.

"I'm okay thanks, Lissy. We still on for tomorrow?"

Just as Sara asked this, Oliver strolled over to them and asked "this about going out tomorrow night?"

Turning, both girls slyly checked him out. Sara was the first to speak since Felicity was still admiring her boss. "Well there is that, me and Lis are having a girly day beforehand".

Felicity had managed to recover by this point and decided to throw in her thoughts, "apparently my normally brooding boss Mr Queen here decided to be good to his EA for once and let her enjoy a day off". Eyes twinkling, she smirked at Oliver since he never really suggested this. But then he knew the consequences of denying her.

"Of course, anything for you Miss Smoak" Oliver smoothly replied, trying to ignore the sounds of Diggle snorting in the corner.

* * *

**A/N 2: So what did you guys think? I was really nervous about writing Sara in but it seemed to flow so I went with it. I hope she's not as OOC as I'm worried she is. I feel like a year later, after choosing her own path, she'd start to find peace in herself. I'm kind of taking the same route with Oliver. My plan is for the next chapter to be about the gala. Or at least part of it - might split it into a few because my mind hasn't settled on just one idea for it! I know at least one of you wanted bets so I've started that up here kind of.**

**Thanks for the support, guys and gals. Lemme know what you think!~**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! I was going to post this earlier but life kinda got in the way a little and I lacked inspiration for a couple days. But I'm back! I had planned for this chapter to be the whole gala, but it had other plans. I will post the rest of the gala soon (hopefully in just one chapter!). So I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Just playing around with CW, DC and The Arrow characters and world! With the help of songs that also don't belong to me - sad times.**

* * *

Stepping out of the town car, the irony isn't lost on Oliver. Here he is, being Oliver Queen, CEO, yet wearing a mask not unlike the one he wears as the Arrow. He would be grateful for it if it weren't for the fact he really dislikes this public persona he has to keep and would prefer the darkness of the Arrow right now.

Rolling his fingers and thumb together he braced himself for the onslaught of paparazzi. No matter how much he tries to prove himself to be a better man than his partying playboy days, the paps just don't stop. But then again, being brought up a Queen naturally brings it on either way.

Trying to subtly look for his partner he slightly frowned – where was she? Normally for anything like this they came together, but apparently Sara wanted the honours tonight. Oliver schooled his features into his "playboy smile" (as Felicity dubbed it), making sure everyone didn't catch onto his sour mood – something he's learned from the island and perfected to a tee since he'd been back.

When Diggle came around to do his bodyguard job, he saw Oliver was feeling tense. Lord only knows how Oliver will cope until Felicity shows up, he thought whilst slightly shaking his head. As soon as he was in front of Oliver, he slightly nudged his friend and nodded to show that he'd be there for him.

"Where's Felicity, Digg?" Oliver quietly asked, a hint of that tension seeping through his voice.

"My guess is she's either already here, or still getting dressed with Sara. You know how girls are, man, put two or more together and they're ready to steal the show! Let's go in" Diggle tried to reassure his friend – in truth he knew exactly where she was but he was wanting Sara's plan to kick in. He wasn't ready to lose the bet!

Walking into ballroom QC had use of for the night Oliver had to admit it was pretty impressive. While he was already used to glitz and glamour, he only recently started appreciating the beauty and the effort put in. Oliver thought that new appreciation was due to Felicity's general hard-working ethic and admiration of most things. When initially entering they had to walk through floor length shimmering curtains, prominent chandeliers hung dotted around the ceiling, a Beauty And The Beast style dual staircase in the middle with a similar shimmery material as the curtains twirled around the banisters, the odd disco ball or two (why not, right?), and if you looked far enough you could see the French doors leading out to the garden which held a marquee. There was an area to the left side acting as a stage for the current artist – a string quartet, though Oliver knew there were other acts scheduled to rotate through the night. The bar was opposite the quartet, almost in a room of its own, with champagne glasses stacked and filled. The room itself was filled with masked guests – dancing, talking and drinking. He would definitely need to thank his EA and the PR team for all this.

At the other side of the ballroom, a group of girls were talking and having a laugh. Sara and Felicity had spent most of the day together, up until Thea ran into them at Felicity's favourite coffee shop and invited herself to Felicity's to get ready with the two then all head out together. They all decided to put off seeing the boys initially, mostly so Felicity didn't have to be embarrassed _all_ night by her nervous babbling – also because they have the power to tear her away from her phone!

Felicity really liked the young Queen sibling. Last year, as soon as Oliver and Roy knew Thea had left, they searched relentlessly for her. Once they learned she'd left with Malcolm Merlyn they did everything they could to bring her home – which ended up meaning she was let in on the secret. They all soon realised that Thea could actually be brought into the team since Malcolm had been training her. Felicity thought she'd feel out of place like she did with Sara all over again, it is Thea Queen! The girl oozes confidence with everything! But they just ended up clicking instantly – it wasn't even over fashion or shopping, but music and books.

_**Flashback**_

_Felicity was alone in the lair. Oliver and Roy had found where Merlyn was keeping Thea so had went to bring her home – John obviously driving them, being back-up if needed. Everything had went as smooth as possible._

_Thea was angry and distraught, and assuming by the sounds Felicity heard over the comms the young Queen attacked the boys. She seemed to have been pretty good, but then Oliver and Roy would never lay a finger on her. Eventually they managed to hold her back, Oliver whispering "I'm sorry" repeatedly, Roy trying to softly shush her. They decided right there that there were no more secrets, so told Thea about their nightly activities and Oliver promised to open up about the Island whenever he felt he could._

_Felicity could almost feel the shift in the atmosphere at Merlyn's hideout even from being where she was – Thea was slowly forgiving them. After they left, they ran into some henchmen but easily took them out._

_Now, she was idly half listening to the sounds – or lack thereof – from the comms. She had some old favourite songs playing through her computer speakers with her favourite book in her hands – what, she never had time to herself!_

_That was the exact moment she heard the door click open, but decided to stay put. The first thing she heard from the incomers surprised her though._

"_McFly?! Oh my god, who is listening to that and can they be my best friend?" Thea exclaimed._

_Felicity was rooted to her spot. Not only did Thea notice the music before everything else, but she seemed happy about it. She always knew that nostalgia would work in her favour one day._

_Chuckling bemusedly, Oliver replied "well that's up to her. Thea Queen meet Felicity Smoak. Felicity Smoak, Thea Queen." When he realised she was stuck mid-pose, he said softly "Fe-li-ci-ty, you can turn around now. She won't bite, I think."_

_Just great, Oliver Queen thinks I'm scared of his baby sister, she thought._

_Turning around, the sight she was greeted with was borderline comical. If she didn't feel so odd, she probably would have a giggling fit on the floor. Oliver and Roy were half in their suits – just the hoodies. Oliver looked torn between confused and relived. Roy was holding Thea's arm too lightly – almost scared she'd run away again if he stepped out of place. Thea was in all black leather complete with black Doc Martens with a bubbly smile on that looked a bit rusty. Diggle was shuffling forward slowly, unsure, but with a half-smile._

_So Felicity did the first thing she thought of – she hugged Thea. You could almost hear the silent intakes of breath all around. Realising Thea had yet to react she decided to do something even weirder – hum along with the song still floating around the room. As soon as the chorus came Thea hugged back tightly and sang along – prompting Felicity to do the same._

"_It's all about you, it's all about you baby" they sang over and over, in time to the music. When they song ended, another McFly song came on. The two girls parted and Thea looked at Felicity with a glint in her eye – something Felicity was proud to put there, so said "I do have a slight love for them, they're really cute" and shrugged._

_At that, Thea laughed – genuinely laughed – then spotted the name of the novel still in Felicity's hands which she all but forgot about. "Game of Thrones, huh? Is it as good as the TV shows? Me and Roy sometimes watched them when we had time."_

_Coming out of her shock much quicker, Felicity led the way to her babies knowing Thea would follow. Thea pulled a chair to sit near the blonde and the two immediately began chatting about the book and anything else they wanted. Felicity even brought up her family, with Thea responding in kind by talking about Malcolm a bit._

_Oliver and Roy were mostly rooted to their original spots, slightly confused and surprised but mostly in awe of Felicity's uncanny ability to love and be loved by everyone around her. Oliver wanted to take her into his arms right then and never let her go, but was too happy about the girls – his girls – accepting each other instantly that he restrained himself, instead texting Felicity a quick "thank you". Diggle by that point had made his way to his guns and was cleaning them with a knowing smirk on his face, thinking that now they were like a family._

_**End of flashback**_

Soon after their first meeting, Thea, Felicity and Sara met up at least once a week as just the three of them, stating to the boys that they needed a "girl's night" and that they should do the same. Felicity had never been one to have a lot of friends, favouring her studies and technology above anything else, but she adored her little created family and wished for nothing to change that.

Her friends helped Felicity dress – they were both much more used to social gatherings and a lot more comfortable in themselves to know what they could and couldn't wear. She knew she was lucky to have them, if for nothing else other than fashion advice and the giving of a much needed mask!

Obviously, Felicity had already bought her dress – which was amazing enough that she found it. She chose an emerald green strapless mermaid style dress – the colour completely coincidental, but she loved the idea of being Oliver's and hoped it affected him. It had a corset underbust top, with a black satin ribbon tying it together at the back. There was an intricate black lace flower design over the top left of the dress. The bottom flowed gracefully down her legs, unrestricted and graceful, with a leg split right up to almost the top of her left side. Sticking with the colour theme, she chose a pair of black sparkly high heels with a satin bow, about an inch taller than her normal heels. She also had a green satin choker necklace, with black lace above and below the green line, paired with black flower earrings.

Thea gave her the mask, stating she bought it from a "cute little boutique" in New York about 4 years ago but never got to wear it. It was the same shade of green as the dress, also covered in a black lace flower design – perfectly matching the dress. Felicity swore she'd make it up to the young Queen somehow, to which Thea just smiled knowingly at her, silently frustrating Felicity.

Sara demanded to do her make-up, keeping most of it light nude or pastel, bar the lips which had Felicity's signature bright colour – red tonight.

For some reason, the girls decided to dye Felicity's hair back to its natural light brown roots – saying they wanted the anonymity of the evening to be just that.

By the time they got to the gala, they were still early. That ended up being great for Felicity as she had to help organise the food and other things more before she could enjoy her evening.

Oliver had texted Felicity when he left, so the girls made sure to keep an eye out for him knowing that he'd recognise Felicity if he saw her with them. They were dressed in short dresses, Thea in a red and white prom style dress, with matching mask, and Sara in a monochrome cocktail dress which had a lot of black netting as the skirt and used her Canary mask.

They were sipping champagne and laughing about Felicity's latest slip when Sara spotted him. Felicity slowly turned and there he was – she couldn't help but hum her approval, then giggled to herself. He came in a mostly black fitted tuxedo – probably Armani or Gucci or some other big name – but with a very dark (almost Arrow) green bow tie and mask. She realised he probably used his Arrow mask like Sara.

"Whatcha laughing at, Lissy?" Thea asked while quickly turning (surprisingly gracefully for how high her shoes were) and looking the same way her friends were. Quickly finding her brother in the crowd, she shot Sara a look and wiggled her eyebrows, Sara simply raising hers once and nodded. They found Diggles eyes, who did the same.

"Oh just your brother thinks he's so inconspicuous when he wears green" Felicity replied, trying to mask the affect the suit had on her.

"Oh Lis, I have someone for you to see!" Sara exclaimed, feigning excitement well enough that Felicity only raised one eyebrow in silent question.

Thea wandered off to see her brother when Sara almost dragged Felicity to their destination. Stopping in behind a tall brunette man, who seemed to fill his suit quite nicely. Tapping his shoulder, Sara said "Barry?"

The guy turned around and Felicity squealed in excitement. She got very confused from Sara's use of her friend's name – he's in Central City trying to woo Iris, right? – but instantly recognised his eyes and stance.

"Oh my god, Licity?! You look incredible!" Barry quickly said. He knew he'd see Felicity tonight – Sara told him the night before – but was still stunned.

"I'll leave you two besties for a bit, I'm going to find Tommy and my sister – they should be here somewhere. Save me a dance – both of you!" Sara said, before confidently walking away. Her eyes twinkled, Felicity knew the blonde was quite mischievous when she wanted to be but had no idea what was going on.

"You want to dance, Lis? We can talk at the same time but I think I might be a let down to my new speed if I didn't at least move" Barry hurriedly asked, trying to get it all out without making it seem uncomfortable or forced.

Laughing, she replied "sure, oh and where is Iris? I thought you'd try to bring her here if you're here". To that, Barry just smiled and shook his head.

After they situated themselves on the dance floor, they immediately began trying to catch up. They'd been out of contact for a couple months due to their separate cities needing saved, so had a lot to talk about. Above Felicity's head, Barry could see Oliver trying to secretly scan the crowd – probably for the IT genius currently in his arms – and smiled a little wider. He really hoped Sara's plan would work tonight.

* * *

**A/N 2: That was a slightly bigger chapter! I hope that I portrayed everyone well enough - I wasn't even planning on bringing Barry in, but Sara apparently had so there's that... My apologies if anyone is OOC.**

**The McFly song is "All About You" and I was thinking of "Love Is On The Radio" for the second one that I lightly mentioned.**

**"Game of Thrones" is a wonderful book and TV show in a wonderful series (A Song of Ice and Fire) by George R R Martin (obviously not mine!) and if you hadn't heard of it you have been living like Patrick in Spongebob.**

**Thank you to everyone for the lovely reviews! I love you guys!~**


End file.
